Tu me manques !
by MiwakoSoma
Summary: Lisez !


_**Soyez indulgent merci !**_

Auteur : Miwako Soma ( moi)

Disclamer : Les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas

Couple : …X…. ( pas envie de dire !)

_« Je t'aime ! Et toi tu m'aimes ?_

_Oui , tu le sais …_

_Tu seras toujours auprès de moi ?_

Toujours … » 

« Ca fait combien de temps déjà … 1 an peu être un peu plus .. Je sais plus trop … en faite je veux pas savoir … Pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans ton passé mon pauvre Kyo ? Pourquoi on grandit pas hein ? Pourquoi on passe pas à autre chose ?… Il me manque … il me manque tellement … Il me l'avait promis …

_« Promet moi d'être toujours la !_

_ Je te le promets … »_

Yuki … pourquoi tu es partit sans moi ? … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas entendu ? … Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! … Mai il t'aimait Kyo … il nous à laisser car il le devait ! J'aurais préférer que se soit moi qui meurs ! Non … il voudrait pas que je pense cela … Il voudrait que je souris !

_« Ce soir je vais voir Akito …_

_ Pourquoi faire ?_

_ Je veux lui parler de nous …_

_ Mais Mais il nous empêchera d'être heureux ! »_

Pourquoi tu es allé le voir ? Pourquoi ? On aurait pu vivre cacher, cela m'importait peu la façon dont on aurait vécu tant que j'aurais été à tes cotés ! Tu m'as mentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Yuki …. Tu m'as mentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …. Pleurs pas Kyo … non je dois pas pleuré … je me voile la face … il m'a pas mentit … il voulait qu'on vive les deux dans notre paradis …

_« Tu sais ce qu'est le Paradis ?_

_ Là où vont les gens morts !_

_Non le paradis c'est notre amour …baka neko ! »_

Oui c'est notre amour … un amour qui t'as tué idiot ! T'aurais pas dut aller le voir … on aurait du fuir …

_« Akito nous trouvera toujours ! »_

Oui il nous aurait trouver c'est vrai … mais on aurait pu essayer ! Je voulais juste être avec toi …. Je t'aime tant … je t'aimerais toujours !

_« Je t'aimerais toujours Kyo peu importe si on est ensemble ou pas ! »_

Peu importe si on est ensemble ou pas …. Moi je voulais juste être avec toi … t'aurais pas du aller voir … Et si … et si je t'avais pas suivit … et si j'étais rester à t'attendre à la maison … et si … j'avais combattu Akito …S'il nous avait pas vu !

_« Kyo retourne chez nous !_

_ Yuki je ne veux pas , je t'aime , je veux pas que tu l'affrontes seul !_

_Ils s'embrassent._

_C'est répugnant !_

_A … Akito …_

_ Vous me dégoûtez ! »_

J'aurais pas du venir … j'aurais pas du t'embrasser … j'aurais pas du te laisser seul à seul avec lui .. Pourquoi j'ai courut ? Pourquoi je t'ai pas emmener avec moi … Hein YuKi je suis la et toi pas ! … Pourquoi tu m'as laissé rejoindre cet endroit froid … j'ai froid sans toi … je suis tout seul ici …Yuki … tu me manques … pardonne-moi ! »

« Kyo , ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu ici … je … je .. souffrais tant .. Tu comprends ? Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir courut après … de ne pas t'avoir empêcher de traverser la route … t'avoir pas su te protéger ! … Je vois qu'elle est venue fleurir ta … ta … j'arrive pas à le dire … ça me fait trop mal de me l'avouer … que t'es plus là … que tu caresses plus mes cheveux et que je ne caresse plus tient …

_« Tes cheveux sont si doux …et sentent si bon …tu sens bon Yuki ! »_

J'ai le cœur qui me pince … je crois qu'il sera bientôt temps …. Des tulipes rouges … Elles sentent bon … en plus elles te ressemblent je trouve … tellement belles et fragiles … fragile… fra… Kyo … tu me manques … Je peux plus rester en ce monde sans toi …j'ai besoin de toi ! De ta peau ! De ton souffle chaud ! Ta voix ! Ta bouche ! Tes baisers !

_« Arrête sa chatouille _

_ T'aime pas quand je t'embrasse dans le cou ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

_ Non »_

Ce soir je serais auprès de toi … regarde j'ai emmené ce qu'il faut ! Je veux que se soit rapide… le plus vite possible sera le mieux ! On sera bientôt ensemble hein … on sera … on ser …on se … bient… bient… bientôt … ens……… »

« Yuki tu es ou ? Pourquoi tu me laisses dans cette pièce et froide ? Pourquoi tu viens pas me libérer ?

Je suis la …

Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais .. J'ai attendu si longtemps !

Moi aussi j'ai trop attendu …. Maintenant on pourra vivre dans notre paradis à nous à jamais !

Akito ne va pas hurler ?

Il n'hurlera plus jamais … plus personne n'hurlera après nous … On est libre ici ! On est au Paradis ! »


End file.
